


Don't Let Go

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Alive [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura buys a motorcycle. Lydia is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Alive" universe. Takes place about a month after "Still Perfect." No spoilers. Written for the 'Crack Ship' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

“You bought a motorcycle” said Lydia in surprise. “Are you insane?” she asked her girlfriend.

“Maybe” joked Laura, from where she stood next to her new motorcycle. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you’ve just spent several thousand dollars buying what’s basically a ticket to an early grave. I’ve already brought you back from the dead once; I don’t want to have to do it again.”

“Aww, its sweet that you care, but you worry too much” Laura told the redhead.

“I’m a banshee, worrying is literally in my DNA” said Lydia.

“And I’m a werewolf. We heal quickly” replied Laura, kissing Lydia on the forehead. “Besides, if anything bad was going to happen to me, you would sense it coming” she added.

Lydia sighed. “So I guess this means there’s no way I can convince you to take it back.”

“Not a chance” said the brunette. “C’mon, let’s go for a ride.”

“You must be joking” said Lydia.

“Nope” said Laura. “I even got you your own helmet.”

“You did?”

“I did” said Laura, reaching behind her to grab one of the two helmets hanging from the bike’s handlebars and handing it to the banshee.

“It’s pink” said Lydia, her mood lightened somewhat by the surprise present.

“Your favorite color” said Laura.

Lydia took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this before I change my mind.”

The two women climbed astride the bike, Laura in the front with Lydia’s arms tucked securely around her waist.

“Now don’t let go” warned Laura.

“Of you? Never.”


End file.
